Fade
by Trelan
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are taken captive by a rogue elf with a grudge. As their tumultuous pasts haunt them, Aragorn and Legolas struggle to return the twins home safely. Rated T for torture and violence.


**Author's Note:** Hiiii, everybody. :) This is the first fic I've ever posted on FFN, and it's the longest I've written so far. While I prefer to finish my fics before I post them, there are a few people that have been waiting patiently for a long time, so I'm posting the first chapter when I'm only about five chapters in. I started planning this fanfic back in 2006, and I've finally quit procrastinating. THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN SENT BACK BY MY BETA YET. Please excuse typos. I tried to catch as many as I could. I also have a music playlist in the works. I'll post a few song titles at the end of each chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

_**Fade**_

**Chapter 1 - Chaos**

"_To the outside world we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys. We live outside the touch of time." -Clara Ortega_

"We're going to be beaten senseless if Estel gets sick again, Ro!"

Sunlight gleamed off of the swimming hole, making it look as if thousands of tiny sapphires sparkled just beneath the surface of the water, and small waves rippled onto the shore in the aftermath of a disturbance. As hysterical laughter filled the air, Elrohir writhed on the ground, making no attempt to contain his mirth. Still coughing and sputtering, his adopted human brother flung himself onto the damp grass.

"You," Aragorn pointed accusingly at the youngest twin, "will pay for that."

The elf shrugged innocently. "You cannot blame me for your own clumsiness, Estel."

"Well, of course not. However, I can certainly blame you for _pushing_ _me in_."

The ranger glared daggers when Elrohir rolled his eyes, unable to conceal a smirk. Elladan shook his head.

As the playful argument continued, Legolas attempted to remain inconspicuous, sitting in complete silence at the base of a tree. In their long years of friendship, he had learned that these conflicts were never resolved until everyone involved has gotten their fair share of torment.

"So, Legolas, what is your opinion on this?" Aragorn looked in his direction.

"I have no opinion," the prince sighed heavily, rising to his feet in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"You don't care that your best friend is being abused by his sadistic older brother," Estel exaggerated dramatically.

"No, not really."

"I see...so that's how it is."

Legolas tensed and easily stepped aside as the human launched at him, causing Aragorn to fall face first into the ground. His already soaked clothing was now covered in a thick layer of mud. The elf bolted into the forest before his friend could catch his bearings. The twins exchanged glances as their brother stumbled after the elf.

--

"Why did you have to involve me in this?" Legolas ran his fingers across the ripped sleeve of his tunic. "Good job."

Estel grinned, attempting to pick the leaves out of his hair. "You looked bored. I was trying to entertain you."

"Right," the prince scoffed. "So what was that you were saying about abuse and sadism earlier?"

"Yes, about that. We should head back to the house and lock ourselves in our chambers. Dan and Ro won't be far behind."

"I have _not_ done anything!"

"But I could use assistance when plotting their demise."

Aragorn smirk faded when he turn to see his friend tensed, eyes alert. "What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Legolas pressed his index finger to his lips, eyes narrowing. The next instant, a flock of birds burst from the tree canopy.

"What did you hear, mellon nin?"

"Someone screamed in distress. It was muffled quickly," he paused to listen briefly, "I think we need to find your brothers and get back to your father. Something is telling me this is not a good situation to be in."

The surrounding forest was filled with an ominous silence.

--

Well, there you are. I was shorter than most of the other chapters, but I hope you liked it. ) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as Honors Physics and AP language let me. Blah.

**Chapter 1 Playlist:**

Intro - Muse (for dramatic effect, haha)

Same In Any Language - Ruckus (or I Nine)

The Runaway - Something Corporate (Aragorn POV, foreshadowing...DUNDUNDUN)


End file.
